The Entanglement Begins
by zukomyprince
Summary: Gin pays the newly promoted Rangiku an unexpected visit…but why?some smut...of sorts


Note: I'm in need of help with my grammar and structure, please feel free to point out all my mistakes. :)

Her head bent to her task, she carefully dipped the brush again and continued to paint characters onto the scroll. Spring birds trilled through the open window to her right, as warm dappled sunlight spilled in, blazing her hair gold. A lazy breeze played along the edges of the scroll before making its way out the open door of her room with the scent of cherry blossoms heavy on its tail. Dressed only in a short, lightweight kimono, Rangiku was comfortable for the first time in months. Winter was finally over and she couldn't soak up the sunshine fast enough. With both her bedroom window and door wide open, the scent of fresh growth chased away the last vestiges of stale winter musk. Today was supposed to be her day off, but as usual she was behind in her paperwork and was trying to play catch-up a bit. Being new to this position of vice captain was a bit overwhelming but she enjoyed the private quarters it afforded her. She inwardly preened a bit, proud of her ascension, her years of hard work had finally paid off. Shuffling the papers at an attempt at making the stack smaller, she again tried to study the figures in front of her, but the warmth of the day called to her. Exasperated with the piles of paperwork still left, she tossed the brush down and turned her head, closing her eyes, enjoying spring's lovely caress. Stretching her bare legs to the sun she wiggled her toes in enjoyment and leaned back on her palms, letting her mind drift.

The gush of wind hit her back, a moment before his chuckle reached her ears.

"You'll never finish your paperwork at that rate"

Startled, she quickly turned to see Ichimaru Gin casually leaning against the wall in the far corner of her room, his arms crossed.

"Ichimaru-Taichou…what…what are you doing in my room?"

"Oi! So formal are we now, with our new armband 'lil miss 10th division," he responded.

Looking around and not spotting any of his subordinates in tow, Rangiku replied "So this isn't a formal visit…Gin?"

He shrugged in answer.

"Its your day off, ne? So I thought I'd come…visit" he replied grinning. He watched her surprised face, as with one hand he began to slowly slide shut the door.

"Since ya seem to be on a break, may I join ya?" Without waiting for her answer he clicked shut the door and began to move towards her still sitting at the low table. Deftly stepping around her he lowered himself to sit at the end of the table with his back to the window.

"Perhaps ya have something to snack on?" he queried

The sunlight reflected brightly off his silky silver hair as he relaxed comfortably onto the cushion. Realizing her eyes were still slightly wide and her mouth still slightly open she quickly gathered herself back together. Tucking her legs back under the somewhat flimsy robe, she moved back into a proper sitting position with her feet neatly under her bottom. She wasn't sure if it was from his surprise arrival or from him sitting himself at her table, but her heart beat wildly against her ribs. She hadn't seen him in weeks, not since she caught a glance of him at her promotion ceremony.

"You…you came here…to eat?" she stammered.

His smile widened in answer.

"Ummm of course…lemme see" she murmured.

She rose quickly and went to the shelves across the room and began to put a small bowl of nuts and another of dried fruit onto a platter. Pausing briefly she then added a flask of sake and a small tea service set. She could feel his eyes on her while she moved and she mentally cursed herself as her fingers trembled once over the lid of the tea canister. How was it he had such a strong effect on her? She mentally probed to see if she could sense any trace of his reitsu but it was if there was nothing behind her. The feel of his spirit pressure was intoxicating to her, but she was rarely gifted with a taste of it. And today seemed to be no exception, he didn't want anyone knowing he was here. But, as a woman, she could still feel the man's eyes upon her.

Turning with tray in hand she gave a confident smile and moved back to the table. Gin lounged back on his left hip, displaying his casual regard for being in her private quarters.

"My my…comfortable are we?" she asked

A grin was all the reply she received.

Rangiku leaned over and placed the tray down, carefully transferring the platters and cups to the table. As she settled his cup in front of him, all the sudden his right hand snaked out and enveloped her wrist. Startled once again, she straightened up in surprise. Pulling gently, yet firmly, he brought her closer to him. When she was standing just above him he brought her hand to his face and breathily said into it,

"I'm famished."

Ducking his head, his lips brushed her palm as his breath tickled its way across the mound below her thumb. She steeled herself for this touch, yet was unable to stop the onslaught of fire that coursed up her arm and burned its way across her chest and …down.

His lips continued their path up and caressed her wrist, now sending tiny shivers up her arm. He shifted subtly and now she felt his left hand gently play across her bare ankle. As his mouth moved back down to her fingers, his fingers moved up to behind her knee slowly tracing the inner hollows behind there. Her resolve began to waver and her body wanted to melt to the floor, to be closer to him, but her pride strengthened her backbone and her body did not move. Trying to find a way to hold out longer, her gaze slid from his ministrations and she concentrated on watching the dust motes floating in the golden shaft of sunlight illuminating his head.

His deft fingers stroking the back of her thigh quickly brought her focus back on him. She saw the glint of blue beneath the fringe of his bangs and could feel his chuckle before he tilted his head back down. His left hand was high enough now that the back of it was brushing the inside of her other leg, as he continued lightly running his fingers up and down her thigh. The heat was building inside of her and yet she mentally bit her lip and willed herself not to move, not to let her eyes betray the increasing emotion within her. Inside, she could feel a ripple move across the pool of her rietsu, as the rising excitement within her, began to affect even the calm of the deep well of her power. She quickly looked to see if he had noticed the slight tremor of her spirit pressure, even though she had a tight reign on it. She knew how sensitive he was to others around him. He continued his attentions to her body unabated, but she again thought she saw a flash of blue from beneath his bangs.

"mmm…delicious" he murmured against her finger tips, flicking his tongue.

All thought process quickly fled her brain as he took her forefinger into his warm, wet mouth. With the long fingers of his left hand stroking her thigh and his tongue slipping along her finger, she suddenly felt her pride crack. The liquid fire in her had built to the point of consuming all that was left of her resolve and as his hand once again brushed her inner thigh, she let the smallest of sighs escape her lips.

His hand slowly slipped back down her leg and her finger was suddenly no longer inside of him. She watched as he brought both his hands to hold her one. He turned her hand over, studied it for a moment and then brushed his lips over her knuckles one last time. Raising his head, a small grin plastered in place, he cocked his head to one side. Watching her face he noticed her lips still slightly parted and let go her hand. Standing up, with only an arms distance between them, Gin looked down. The grin danced on his face as he enjoyed the view afforded him from here. He noticed the slightly exaggerated rise and fall of her chest as she fought for control again. She finally raised her eyes to him questioningly. His smile widened completely.

"Well Matsumoto-san, I thank ya for your…hospitality"

And in a swirl of air, he was gone.

Rangiku turned slowly, staring out the now open door, once again mentally slapping herself for letting him win the war of wills between them.

"That 'aught to keep the flirt out of her step for a day or two" he thought satisfactorily as he stepped back into his office.


End file.
